


Into Pieces

by sirenide (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hide, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirenide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know just the ways to make the other fall apart.</p><p>(This is just HideHaise PWP.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request on [my tumblr](http://sirenides.tumblr.com/) for Haise and trans!Hide and you know what, I'm all about that.

"Nnh, Hide," Haise gasped, arching upwards as Hide laved attention across his skin. This was Hide's favorite part, the way Haise melted against him as Hide touched him just right.

Hide bent lower to drag his teeth along Haise's neck. His fingers tightened on Haise's hips at the way Haise groaned and bared his throat, the cords of his neck standing out and making Hide want to sink his teeth into them. Instead, he traced his tongue up Haise's neck to his pretty jaw, sucking a mark into the spot just below his ear.

Haise shivered, arms coming up to wrap tightly around Hide, to pull him even closer. Hide thrust his hips and Haise gasped again, pushing back against him in a silent plea for more.

Haise's hand traced up the back of Hide's neck, tangling in the hair at the base of his skull and pulling him forward for a deep, messy kiss. Hide groaned into Haise's mouth and shifted, arms coming up to frame Haise's head as they rocked their hips together.

Hide felt Haise's tongue tracing along his lips, begging for a taste, and opened his mouth wider. Haise moaned and his fingers gripped Hide's hair tighter. 

"I'm close," he breathed, and Hide slowed his movements. 

He knew this was Haise's favorite part, hanging right on the edge, the pleasure always building and building but never quite enough to tip the balance.

Hide grinned, leaning back and pulling Haise's hips up and into his lap. He pulled Haise closer until their hips were flush together. Haise arched into the movement, bending his back to sharpen the new angle as his hands flew out to fist in the sheets beside him.

Hide rolled his hips, grinding slowly into him as one hand traced up Haise's stomach to his chest. 

 "Ah, ah,  _ah -- Hide,"_  he panted, turning his head to fix his eyes on Hide's. Hide felt the sight go straight to his groin, sending flutters through his stomach.

"Haise," he groaned, his voice rough and strained. "You're so beautiful."

Haise rocked his hips in response, pressing harder against Hide, and Hide's hands returned to his hips. He curled over Haise, lifting him up and wrapping one arm around his lower back for support. And then he thrust into him, hard.

Haise's breath caught in his throat, and his hands flew up to grip tightly to Hide's upper arms. "Hide," he begged, and Hide did it again.

Hide settled into a steady, slow rhythm. Each thrust shook them both, pushing Haise slowly up the bed each time Hide rocked into him, and all Haise could do was cling to him.

"You feel so good," he whined. "I -- ahn, I love you."

Hide pulled back to look into Haise's eyes, then leaned down for a rough kiss. "I love you so much," he breathed against Haise's lips.

Haise moaned, shifting his legs, seeking purchase to push back against Hide's thrusts, but the angle was wrong. He whined again, fingers digging into Hide's arms as he tightened his grip. "Hide, please."

Hide sped his thrusts, drawing pretty noises from Haise's lips with each movement. Haise threw his head back, no longer attempting to keep up with Hide's thrusts. Hide pounded into him, hitting just the angle, just the rhythm that Haise loved, trying to push him over the edge.

Haise's breath caught in his throat when Hide wrapped a hand around Haise's cock, stroking quickly along with his thrusts, until --

Haise froze, back bent and head thrown back, and then he was coming, crying out, shaking beneath Hide.

Hide watched, enraptured, and kept moving, thrusting gently into Haise as his hands traced up his sides, and pressing soft kisses to Haise's neck. Haise shuddered through his orgasm, letting Hide guide him slowly down, until he collapsed back onto the bed, breathless.

Hide leaned back and ran his hands down Haise's thighs, caressing them as he slowly pulled out. Haise winced at the sensation, whimpering in protest.

"Relax," Hide breathed, unbuckling his harness to slide it off. "I know what you want."

Hide slipped down the bed, settling himself between Haise's legs and sending him a devious grin. Then he leaned down and licked up the length of Haise's half-hard cock, and Haise's body stiffened beneath him. 

"God, Hide." He sounded wrecked, like he was falling apart at Hide's touch. Hide wanted to hear more.

He leaned forward, traced his tongue around the tip, then sucked all of Haise's length into his mouth. 

"Haah!" Haise moaned, hips jerking up involuntarily. Hide sucked harder, tongue flicking along the underside of Haise's head and up the slit, just the way he knew Haise loved. He was rewarded with a deep, trembling moan, and Haise's fingers tracing softly across his skull.

Tiny, breathy sounds were slipping from Haise's lips with every movement Hide made, even as Haise was going soft in his mouth. But Hide knew he loved this, loved the overstimulation, loved the way Hide lavished him with attention and pleasure that didn't stop just because he came.

He bucked upwards, whining as Hide bobbed his head gently. "Hide," he whispered. "Let me taste you."

Hide's stomach flipped, and he pulled off of Haise to get himself into position. Haise's hands settled on Hide's hips, guiding him upwards and then down to rest above him. His tongue flicked out, licking along the length of Hide's slit, and Hide shuddered.

"You taste so  _good_ ," Haise moaned, leaning upwards to press his lips to Hide's clit.

Hide gasped, pressing his hips down against Haise's mouth, and he felt Haise smile against him. Haise hummed happily as he licked into Hide again, and Hide flushed with embarrassment, but fuck, he loved how much Haise loved eating him out.

He lost himself in the sensation for a while, enjoying the attention Haise was giving him, until Haise's hips began thrusting again, a gentle reminder for Hide to pay attention to him as well. 

Hide reached for the lube, discarded on the other side of the bed, and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He traced around Haise's hole, and Haise  _whimpered_  beneath him, thrusting his hips up towards Hide's fingers.

Hide pressed a kiss to his hip and pushed two fingers gently inside. They slipped in easily, but Hide made sure to go slowly -- he knew Haise was sensitive, and though Haise loved the burn of overstimulation, Hide didn't want to hurt him.

He waited a moment to let Haise adjust to the feeling, then began moving his fingers slowly, and was rewarded when Haise hummed in pleasure, sending vibrations straight through him.

Haise pulled back to lick along Hide again, then pressed his tongue flat against Hide's entrance, making Hide shiver again. Then Hide felt his fingers pressing against him.

"Is this okay?" Haise asked.

Hide pushed back against him. "Yes, please," he answered easily, and Haise's fingers slid into him. 

Hide sighed, head falling forward to kiss Haise's thigh as he twisted his fingers inside Haise, mimicing the way Haise's own fingers moved inside him. He pressed deeper, brushing against Haise's prostate, and Haise copied the movement, pushing his fingers upwards to give Hide that full feeling he loved.

They mirrored each other, moving lazily, just focused on feeling the other, and on making the other feel good. Hide sucked marks into Haise's inner thigh, while his other hand caressed Haise's hip. Haise kissed and licked at Hide's clit, sending shivers through Hide's body each time he moaned at Hide's touch.

Until Haise pulled away abruptly. "Nnh, Hide, I think -- I think it's too much now."

Hide removed his fingers, slowly and gingerly, careful of Haise's sensitivity. He heard Haise hiss behind him, and he kissed an apology into Haise's thigh.

And then Haise's mouth was back on him, his fingers were moving again, and Hide had to bite his knuckle to keep from screaming. He smothered the noises building in his throat, but Haise seemed determined to draw them out.

He curled his fingers, hitting just the right angle, and hummed as he sucked Hide into his mouth again.

Hide shook above him, jerking into the sensation and struggling to hold himself up.

"F-fuck,  _Haise_ ," Hide moaned. He could feel his orgasm building, so close, he just needed one final push.

And then Haise dragged his hand down Hide's back, fingertips pressing deep into the skin, and that was all it took. Hide gasped, then moaned again as he felt the sensation wash over him. 

He shuddered, gripping tight to the sheets. Haise kept licking him, each touch of his tongue sending another shiver racing through Hide's body. Until finally, Hide felt himself coming down, and he groaned for Haise to stop. He wasn't a masochist for overstimulation the way Haise was.

Hide lifted himself off of Haise and moved to press a soft kiss to Haise's lips. Then he let himself collapse onto the bed, finally exhausted. Haise laughed softly, a sound Hide didn't hear often enough, and wrapped his arms around Hide to pull him closer.


End file.
